Time-shifted viewing of television programs has been permitted by various technologies, including video cassette recorders (VCRs) and more recently digital versatile disc (DVD) recorders and digital video recorders (DVRs). Although time-shifted viewing of programs can provide many advantages to users, problems can also arise when playing back time-shifted programs. For example, some programs may allow for user input, such as voting for particular contestants. Problems can arise if the user has recorded the program and is playing back the program time-shifted because it may no longer make sense for the user to provide his or her input.